Daryl's Daughter
by Awesomesaurs
Summary: It used to be just Merle and Daryl until 6 years ago. After a drunk one night stand leads to Daryl having a pregnant women on his hands and eventually a baby girl named Megan. Now 5 years on and the apocalypse starting how will Merle and Daryl cope looking after a little girl whilst avoiding walkers but also other survivors. Starts Season 1 Rated K but has some swearing
1. Chapter 1

Jesus my head is pounding. Sitting up, squinting I look around the room seeing a naked girl with bleach blonde hair and her face both running down her face and on the pillow. I really shouldn't hang out with Merle and his 'women'

Climbing out of the bed I grab my clothes and quickly put them on. I get tangled in my jeans and I freeze one leg in the air with my jeans half way up my leg however the girl just continues to snore and turns over rubbing her makeup further into the pillow.

I'm by the front door as I put my boots on and run from the house.

I get in my truck and drive to Merle and I's cabin and see that Merle is passed out on the couch with a beer still in hand. I kick his legs and he jumps awake.

"Hey, what's up little brother?" He says smiling and wiping his face

"I'm hungry, let's go hunt" I say grapping my crossbow and after waiting for Merle we finally got on without hunt and forgetting about the previous night.

4 months later

"Pass me the hammer" I say to Merle whist looking at this old looking car "right ere'" Merle says chucking the hammer at me.

I catch the hammer and hammer out a dent in the side of the wheel. I hear the door swing open and then hit the door frame as it shuts indicating that someone has walked in.

"Daryl Dixon?" this girl asks looking around the room. "Yah, who's askin'?" I say cleaning my hands on some old rag.

I look up at the girl who has dark brown hair and minimal makeup on but does have a protruding belly sticking out of her t-shirt.

"You probably don't remember me but we hooked up about 4 months ago" she said looking at me as I continued to clean my hands on the already dirty rag, "and this is yours" she said indicating to her stomach. She looks up at me as she stokes her stomach.

"Ye trying, to tell me that ye' pregnant?" I say still cleaning my hands even though they can't get any cleaner "yes, obviously" she said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

She picks up her hand and swivels a ring with a massive diamond on it.

"How ye know it's mine?" I say looking at her. "Ye could of slept with tonnes of men how ye know it's mine?" I ask scoffing at the women in front of me.

"You're the only one I've screwed in the past year, so it must be yours" She says continuing to look at her ring.

"It's your choice, I don't want it, I'm getting married to a wonderful man who respects me and loves me and this is just getting in the way. I was going to get rid of it but my fiancée Phillip says that the father should know and have an opinion as it is his baby as well" she said looking to her nails.

I laugh "Hold up, your fiancée is called Phillip, how old is he 90" I say catching my breath both from laughing and the shock that I'm going to be a dad.

"No, he's 57 and owns Phil's diners which have over 300 stores in the US and 200 abroad" She says smugly "Ah, you're a gold digger" I say putting the rag that was occupying my right hand into my belt loop and tying it around.

"Do you want the baby or not, are you willing to support me or will I need to go get some misoprostol" She looking up at me and away from the nails.

I raise an eyebrow "What the heck is mestopotol" I say looking at her

"Abortion tablets, Jesus Daryl. Do you want a baby Yes or No"

She looks to me and I look to Merle who is shaking his head

"Ye don't want to be tied down little brother" Merle says cleaning his hand and wiping the sweat from his forehead

"Yes" I say nodding. "Okay then, give me your email and address and I will send you picture of the sonograms and stuff."

I grab a piece of paper and write down all of the information she needs.

"You won't be coming to the hospital appointment as Phil will be doing that but Phil and I want our own children and not one that I got after a mistake."

She said walking away placing the information into her bag as she walks back out of the workshop.

I watch her as she gets in to her Aston martin and drives down the street.

"I'm gonna have a baby" I say smiling as Merle comes over to me and places a hand on my shoulder

"Well done little brother, you've fucked up your life" Merle says walking back to the job at hand which are the cars.

5 months later (9th month of pregnancy)

Merle and I's house was set up ready for the baby to arrive.

Surprisingly Merle cleaned up his act ready for his new Niece well that's what he says, I can smell the alcohol on his breath and sometimes his eyes have that weird crazed look but he's doing better than he was. I found that my baby was a girl and will be arriving soon.

I made a rule that there are to be no drugs around the house and all of Merle's dodgy friends are to stay away once the baby is home.

Any time the phone rings I think it is the call saying that the baby has arrived.

It was 5 in the morning when the call came in.

"Mr Dixon, Chantelle Daverson has delivered the baby and is waiting for you at the hospital" the nurse said on the phone.

I ran around the house grabbing the baby bag and smacking Merle waking him up "dude, babies comin'" I say running out to the car which has the baby seat ready.

"I'll meet ya there" I hear merle mumble. I run towards the car and place the babies stuff in the passenger seat as I pull away towards the hospital. I begin the drive to meet my baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Driving to the Hospital was there the worst. I had major butterflies in my stomach, Merle was laughing at how fast I was driving to get my baby, not even knowing the name of my little one but I'd know she would be perfect.

I had major problems with my own mental thoughts of not turning out to be like my Pa but I know I would never do anything to hurt her that she was mine and no one was going to hurt her.

He kept making fun but really he was just as nervous and worried as I was. Arriving I placed the truck in the first space I see, locking it I run with Merle to the main office.

"Hey, some girl called sayin ma baby been born" I say looking at her and around the room at other patients waiting for appointments. "Daryl Dixon right?" she asks "yep and this ma brother Merle" I say pointing to Merle. "Right this way" she says getting up and showing us to ma baby.

"Here's the room" she says smiling at Merle and walking away with her hips swaying from side to side, Merle was enticed.

I open the door and see the most beautiful baby in the world in the arms of pure evil. I walk in expecting Merle to be following but he is just staring in the direction of the nurse.

"Even in a hospital you're pickin' up women" I say smiling and knocking him out if his stare. He turns to me and shoves my shoulder and walks ahead of me.

I walk towards Chantell and take the small child from her arms

"This is her?" I question looking at the baby in her arms.

"Yep, this is yours. Now I never seeing your redneck trash anywhere near me or my friends. And this child will never know who I am and no one will find out either, you understand."

She says getting up from the bed she was laying in and touching the baby on the cheek before looking towards me.

"I may not want the child, but please treat her well" She says looking at the baby and a tear running down her face.

"Babe, come on lets leave this trash" Phillip says as he extends his hand and then turns to me

"I've done the good thing of paying for the medical bill, in reture you never see us again, kapeesh" he says kissing Chantell on the cheek. "Understood" I say looking to my daughter.

"It's a girl and I like the name Mary" she says smiling at the baby and places a hand on her stomach before bending to kiss her cheek as I move the baby away and step away. She nods and walks out of our lives.

My little baby girl in my arms. Looking down she opens her eyes, blue like my own.

"Hey, little one. I'm your daddy and I will always look after ye and no matter wha' no 'arm will ever com' to ye for as long as I live" I say smiling down at the baby girl in my arms. She stretches her arms before yawning and looking up at me.

"We live" I hear from behind me as Merle comes in and looking at the little girl in my arms. "She's a beaut" he says playing with one of her hands.

"What ye namin' er'" Merle askes playing my girls hand which curls to hold his.

"Donno, the women wants Mary but dat a shi- a bad name" I correct myself for the younger ears that could be listening and learning.

"What about Nancy" Merle says looking at a nurse walking by and winking with a cocky smirk. "Seriously this will be her name until she dies, think harder" I say laughing at his attempt.

"Mr Dixon, I'm nurse willow. I need you to write her carers and name for the birth certificate".

"We're tryin' to name er'" I say looking at her "couple more minutes to think" I say looking at my baby girl. Nodding the nurse walks away.

"Anythin?" Merle asks. My brain is spinning with different names. Olivia, Elizabeth, Samatha but none of them suit her

"Can I" Merle says looking at the baby. I hand her over to him carefully and he supports her in a cradle.

"Daddy, look another new baby" A girl says looking into the room and walking in. "Can I see her" she asks looking to Merle

"Ya gonna have to ask her daddy" he says nodding in my direction

"Of course you can" I say as Merle hands her back to me and I bend down and show the kid my baby

"What's her name" she asks as she touches her head. "Not sure yet, trying to figure it out" I say smiling at my baby

"I'm here because my mummy is having my little brother" she says looking at me "His name is Brock and he's awesome" she says smiling at her

"What would you name her?" I ask the child as the baby starts to whimper "Umm" she steps away and looks to her dad, me, Merle and the baby before she whispers "Megan" and looks to me.

"Megan" I repeat "Megan Dixon" and look to my baby. "I like it Megan it is" I exclaim and the child jumps up "Daddy, I named their baby like I did Brock" she says jumping towards her father

"That's great honey, but we should go back now" He says stoking her hair before smiling at me and shaking my hand "If you want to change the name, you can" he says smiling and turning away

"Wait, whats your name?" I ask the child who is pulling her father away "Megan" she smiling and walking away.

"Megan Dixon" I say smiling at her "Ma little Meg" I say rocking her back and forth. "My baby brother's baby Meg and ma new Niece Meg" I say smiling

"Got a name yet" Nurse Willow asks. "Yep, Megan Dixon and me and Merle are her two carers" I say smiling at her. "Very well, she is a healthy baby girl and was born with no complications.

If you have everything we can discharge her and you can be on your way. "Please" I say looking at my girl in my brother's arm.

"My baby Megan" I say still smiling from ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Rewritten

I woke up with the sun in my face, the wind blowing my curtain, I looked around my room and see that Vixen had fallen onto the floor. I jump out of the covers and onto the wooden floor and picked up my stuffed deer. The reason behind the name is because when I first got her I thought she was a reindeer but daddy corrected me and said it was just a deer.

I walk towards the door and open to see daddy sitting on the couch.

"Daddy?" I ask walking into the living room. I see daddy watching TV, he looks up at me and opens his arms.

"Come ere' then" he says as I run and jump on his lap. "What ye wan' then" he says tickling my sides. Squealing I begin to move away from daddy's hands "stop daddy, stop" I say still laughing, he is laughing at me.

"What's all this laughing" uncle Merle says looking at me and daddy. "Daddy is tickling me uncle M" I say pouting and eyes watering.

"Damn little brother, can't ye see she only like ma tickles" Merle says picking me up from daddy's arms and tickling me. "No, uncle M, don't" I say trying to get away.

He places me on the floor and I run in to my room shutting the door. "I'll get ya one day little Meg" uncle M shouts through the door.

I sit on the floor playing with my plastic crossbow my dad got me for my birthday last year, it even came with plastic arrows with Velcro on. I set it all up and slowly walked out of my room. Slowly I walk towards daddy aiming I fire the arrow and it hits his side sticking.

"Yeah, I did it, did ye see tha' daddy" I say walking up to retrieve my arrow from daddy's hand.

"I did little one, are ye gonna be jus' like daddy when ye older?" he asks picking me up into his arms "yep I gonna be a bad butt" I say smiling

"Its ass little Meg" merle says walking around daddy and I and turning the TV channel over.

"No, it's not. Butt is fine baby" I say pointed a glare at Merle for attempting to get my daughter to swear.

"This is an emergency broadcast. A virus has begun creating cannibals are eating people, Atlanta is safe everyone go there for safety and - David what the ahhhhhhh-"

The women on the screen had a man eating her should "DAVID STO-" SHE SCREAMED as the screen cut off and the lights went out.

"Daddy! wha's going on?" I ask putting my head into his neck. He puts me on the ground "listen little one, you go to your room and pack all of your clothes into a bag, okay?" daddy said kissing me on the check as I run off. "Merle grab the weapons and gas, I'll grab clothes" daddy shouts and uncle M.

Walking into my room I grab the bag and begin to place all of my clothes and shoes into it along with Vixen daddy won at some fair game. Looking around my room painted a light blue I see a picture of me, daddy and uncle M on daddy's birthday.

Daddy is wearing the angel winged vest and uncle Merle is actually smiling whilst I am on his shoulders. I grab the photo frame and place it in my bag before zipping it up and dragging it towards daddy. I make sure that Vixen's head is out of the top so that she can breathe. "Done it daddy" I say looking up at daddy who is trying to find a channel that is working but is unsuccessful.

"Merle ye ready, we gotta go" Daddy says grabbing the two bags and taking them to the car. "Little one, I'm gonna put you in your seat okay?" daddy says picking me up and hugging me close to his chest "daddy what's goin' on?" I say as he squishes my face into his chest.

"People are no longer themselves, okay, stay by Merle and me and we'll keep ye safe, alright little one" he say smiling and kissing my head and cheek before placing me in my seat and helping uncle M with all the other stuff.

Daddy when inside when a man placed his hand on the window, growling "um, daddy's inside" I say rolling up the window.

He starts to bang on the window harder with his bloody hand "DADDY!" I scream as the man hits the window harder "DADDY!" I shout trying to get out the seat. The man suddenly went down with one of daddy's arrows in his head.

"Meg" daddy says before scooping me out of my seat and placing me in his chest as I cry into his neck "little one, baby yer' okay, I'll always protect you, okay, always" he says tearing up a little bit.

Reaching over he grabs the car seat and places it on the floor. "Why, I need my seat?" I ask looking up at daddy "well, little one if it comes down to it I don' wan' ye bein' stuck in the car and this way ye can move around freely an' run if ya need to" daddy says placing a kiss on my nose.

"Okay daddy" I say climbing into the car again but this time daddy joins sitting in the passenger seat in the front. "Come ere little one" daddy says patting his lap.

I crawl over and sit on his lap looking forward. "Merle, come on" daddy shouts out the open window."Yeah, uncle M, let's go" I shout too looking up at daddy's smile.

"I'm ere" he says sitting in the driving seat and starting the car and we drive away from the house I have lived in since I was born.

"Daddy are we ever going to go back home?" I ask looking up at him. He glances into the mirror to looking at the house I grew up in slowly disappearing into the background as we drive away.

"donno, baby but where ever the three of us are is home" he said as he plucked Vixen out of my bag and placed her in my lap.

"You mean four right daddy" I say smiling as daddy shakes his dead and looks out the front window.


	4. Chapter 4

Rewritten

"Little one, time to get up" I hear a voice say "Baby, Meg" the same voice says nudging my shoulder.

"I don' wanna" I say curling up in my daddy's arms. He lifts me to a sitting position on his lap but my head just falls onto his chest with my eyes still closed.

"Ye wan a biscuit?" Uncle Merle says.I slowly lift my head looking on the direction of uncle Merle holding out my arm "please" I say sleepily. I get handed one and sit up properly on daddy's lap eating my biscuit.

I look around at out surroundings and see that the truck has stopped as we are in a massive traffic jam.

"Come on little Meg" Merle says getting out of the truck. He walks around to daddy and I's side and opens the door. Picking me up he places me on the ground outside the truck.

"Al'right, I want you to stay close to me and Merle at all times, okay" daddy says kneeling down to my level looking into my eyes with his hand on my shoulder "okay daddy" I say smiling.

He smiles back and kisses my temple before walking away. I run up to him grabbing his hand that isn't holding his crossbow. In my other hand is my deer Vixen who will keep me even safer.

"Where are we goin' daddy?" I ask looking up at him from beside him. "Were gonna see if anyone knows what's goin' on" he said walking up to a family of 6. They all looked different and had children with them so I think that that is why daddy and Merle choose these people.

"Hey, can ye look after me little one and we'll see wha's goin' on" daddy said to the women with no hair.

"Of course we can" she says smiling down at me. "You stay safe and do what these women says, al'right" daddy says kissing my head and walking away. "Carol" the women says holding her hand out. Daddy looks from her hand to the man in the back who is glaring holes in daddy and I and decides to ignore it and walk off.

The women crouches to my head high "hello, I'm carol and this is my daughter Sophia and husband Ed, what's your name?" she says smiling.

"I'm Meg and I'm 5" I say holding up all of my 5 fingers "I'm 12" a boy says wearing a blue shirt "that's 6 years older" he says smiling. "Actually it's 7" I say the look on his face falls as he counts his fingers and then frowns turning and walking back to his family.

"I'm Shane and this is Lori" as he says her name she looks towards me and kneels at my head height. "Well aren't you adorable" she says ruffling my hair. I just smile and nod.

"Daddy says that I'm the cutest but Merle always say that daddy is lying because uncle Merle is actually the cutest" I say smiling up at the women while she just smiles and shakes her head.

"Was I that cute" the boy in the blue shirt said "Well, Carl you are a boy and Meg's a girl so you were a different type of cute" Lori says stoking his head.

"Little one" I hear someone say and I look up and see daddy walking with uncle M and an old man and 2 women "Daddy" I shout running over. On the way over I trip on my feet and go tumbling to the ground. I look up at daddy who is walking towards me "aww baby, you fell" daddy says picking me up into his arms.

Looking at my cuts he sees it isn't that bad. It stings really badly and I begin to tear up.

"Aw, does little Meg have a boo boo" uncle M cracks up laughing and I begin to laugh with him "are ye gonna kiss it better uncle M" I say as my bottom lip wobbles and eyes tear up.

"Oh, er, course" he says making is way towards me. He bends down to place a kiss on my knee as I kick him in the chest "gotta" I whispered in his ear

"You damn fuc- damn rascal" uncle M corrects himself at daddy's glare. And I begin giggling at Merle's face.

"You find that funny, um well can't have that can we" Merle says smiling at daddy as he replies "no we cannot" and begin attacking my sides with their fingers. "No, stop please stop" I say as tears fall from my eyes and they slowly begin to stop with the tickling.

"We have found some place which should be safe with Dale and his 2 friends, were goin with em" daddy says walking towards the truck with me over his shoulder. I look to

"Can we join" Lori says looking towards daddy and the old man I guess is called Dale.

"The more the merrier" Dale says walking towards his bigger truck. "Where are we gonna go daddy?" I ask looking up at him as he walks towards our truck.

"Were going to a quarry" he says looking down at me before placing me in the car and climbing in after me. I look up at daddy "And wha's tha?" I ask looking at him as places me on his lap.

"It's a place where minerals are dug up and used" daddy says scratching the back of his neck. I think" he says chuckling. "So does that mean if I need money I can just dig up a diamond and we would be okay" I ask looking at Vixen who is sitting on my lap.

"Nah, it's more like sand and gravel" Uncle M says starting the ignition and beginning to turn around and follow the large truck with the other cars following us.

"Alright let's do this sh" Merle says as daddy clears his throat "Stuff, I was gonna say stuff" Merle corrects himself.

The next chapter will be when the T.V show starts.


	5. Chapter 5

Rewritten

We have been at the camp for about 2 weeks and surprisingly a lot of things have happened in that time.

Daddy is the hunter of the group and I sometimes go with him with my crossbow to see if I can catch anything. Not yet but definitely soon, he says that I'm getting better.

Merle is being an asshole a word from Shane, Lori, Andrea, Amy and most others in the group. They say that he is always being racist and sexiness which is bad because everyone is the same no matter their colour, well that's what Lori says anyway.

I asked daddy what sexiness is and he said that it is pronounced "sexist" and is the bad mouthing of girl and boy.

Amy's birthday is in 3 days and she isn't as excited as she normally is but Andrea and I are hopefully going to get her a present.

Daddy has gone hunting again and left me here, but I do have my uncle Merle looking after me. Lori has gone to collect berries whilst Shane is hunting, which I don't understand because my daddy is the hunter.

"Uncle M, can I go looking for berries with Lori?" I ask running up to uncle M and tugging on his trouser leg. "She's just left, please" I say looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Al'right, make sure that Dale can always see ya, and Lori knows ya there" he says walking away towards his tent. I run in the direction where Lori went, hoping to catch her before I lose her.

Looking around all I can see is green and trees, so I use the techniques that daddy and uncle M taught me of tracking and following the footsteps. Coming to a clearing I can see Lori "Lori" I shout walking towards her just as Shane comes towards her and kisses her.

I watch for a while and see Shane laying Lori down. "What are you doin'?" I ask walking towards them with my small bucket in hand.

"Megan get the fuck outta here!" Shane shouts before getting up off Lori and fixing their clothing "But I was gonna-" I started to say looking to the bucket in my hand

"What the hell are you doing away from camp" Lori says bending down to my height. I look up at her. "I wanted to come pickin' berries with ya, uncle M said it was alright" I say looking down at the empty bucket in my hand. "Come on lets go back" Lori says to me.

She stops and turns to Shane "we'll finish this tomorrow" she whispers quietly but daddy taught me to listen always listen and then you'll know what to do. Or something like that otherwise you will miss out on hunting opportunities.

"What bout the berries?" I say turning to see Lori and Shane kissing "opps" I say walking back to camp a little ahead of the two of them.

I can see Dale's largest truck "DALE" I shout waving and running towards him, but am grabbed from behind.

"You don't tell anyone, you understand Meg" Shane said looking at me and gripping my arms tightly "ow, your hurting me" I say looking at his grip. He releases me and I can see imprints of his hands. "Okay, Shane" I say walking back to camp slowly.

"Dale, have you seen uncle Merle?" I ask "aww sweetie he went to Atlanta with Glenn and the others" he said looking down at me. "When will he be back?" I ask walking back a bit so that I don't hurt my neck. "Before sunset darling" he says as I walk away. As I walk away I turn and wave towards dale. I walk around the camp swinging my arms and signing. "I'm bored" I grumble walking around.

Looking around I see Carl getting a haircut from Lori and talking to Shane when there is a siren blaring around the camp. I look in the direction of the sound as Shane immediately gets up to take control as a red sports car arrives and Glenn get out. "Glenny" I say smiling and waving at him.

The camp swarm his asking questions about why so loud, where everyone else, what about walkers. After the questions die down a large truck that holds the people and rations comes into sight.

I jump trying to find uncle M in the crowd. "Hey, Helicopter boy come say hello" as a guy comes out in police uniform. "DAD!" Carl shouts running to the man and hugging him as Lori also walks up and hugs him to.

After a while I walk up to the truck and look inside. I can't see uncle M anywhere. I walk up to Carl's dad and tug on the end of his shirt. "umm, where's me Uncle Merle?" I ask looking up at him.

"Your Uncle Merle was being a bad man, we had to leave him there?" he said looking for my name "Megan Dixon" I say monotone. "I'm sorry Meg" he says.

"What'd he do?" I ask tearing up. "He was rude and nasty to the others and became a problem and there was nothing we could do but leave him, sorry sweetie" he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I nod and sniff before more tears begin to fall and run to daddy and I's tent. I pick up vixen and look to Merle's tent as my eyes begin to fall and I fall asleep waiting for daddy to come home from hunting.


	6. Chapter 6

Daddy's coming home today, I think as I wake up. Looking outside daddy and i's tent I can see that the sun is nearly in the middle of the sky meaning that it is before midday. Daddy taught me that.

I get out of my tent and walk over towards Carl and Sophia "what are we playin' today?" I ask walking up to them.

The start to walk off and I follow into the woods. "Were going to play in the mud" they say looking at me "want to come with?" Sophia asks.

"Yeah" I say walking next to her. She takes my hand "mama, Megs coming with us" Sophia shouts to her mother who nods in agreement "look after her she's a lot younger" She shouts back before we are off.

We play for around 20-30 minutes until we hear something rustling in the bushes. We all look to each other before walking towards the sound, once we get to the clearing we see a monster eating a deer with - DADDY'S arrows in it.

Sophia and Carl begin screaming and running back.

I don't scream until I can see daddy or another adult I know so that they can help me as screaming will attack more monsters.

Once I see Dale running towards me I run up to his legs and hug them. "It's okay darling, Rick and Shane will help now" he said looking at me and walking towards Rick who is now chopping the monster up.

There is more rustling coming from more bushes and all the men aim their weapons on the bush before daddy comes out.

"Daddy!" I shout running towards him. He drops his crossbow and picks me up.

"Ello, little one ye been good?" he asks kissing my cheek before placing me back on the ground.

"The best" I say smiling up at him and walking next to him.

"Son of a bitch" daddy says looking towards the monster and the deer that has been eaten and walking towards it.

"That's ma deer, look at it all gnawed on by this... filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" Daddy says kicking the monster.

Dale steps in "Calm down son, don't need to say that around young children" he says pointing to me.

Daddy turns to look at me and I pull the biggest smile I can from ear to ear. He just smiles and winks at me before walking towards Dale.

"What do you know about it old man, why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to old golden pond" daddy says collecting his arrows "Tracken this thing for miles, gonna cook us up some venison, you like venison little one" he says look to me.

"Love it daddy" I say jumping.

"Wha' bout cutin' round this chewed up part right er'" he says indicating to the bitten area.

"Wouldn't risk that" Shane mumbles. "Damn Shame, got some squirrel though, bout a dozen or so, so that'll a' to do" daddy says ruffling the string on his shoulder.

"Ohh, can I hold the squirrel?" I ask looking and walking towards daddy

"Why of course little one he says placing the sting on my shoulder" and kissing my forehead.

The walker head by my feet then began to snap its jaw. Daddy says this and pulled my arm away from it.

"Come on people, don't ye know nothin?" Daddy says shooting an arrow into the eye ball.

"Has to be the brain" I say taking daddy's hand as he grabs the arrow and walking back to camp.

"Daddy" I say looking down and sniffing "what's de matter Meg, hey why ye sad" he says crouching to me level.

"I miss Merle" I say as ma lip wobbles. "Come on we'll talk bout dis in a second" daddy says continuing to walk. I grab the squirrels and drag them across the ground.

The sting is too long for my height so the squirrels are being dragged across the floor. "I got it little one, here you hold ma arrow. You know the rules don't ya baby?" daddy says handing me an arrow.

"Yep, Never hold the sharp end only the feathers" I say holding the non-sharp end.

"That's ma girl" he says stroking my hair before making it into camp.

"Merle, MERLE get ye ass out here, got us some squirrel, lets stew em' up" daddy says placing his crossbow down.

"Daddy Merle isn't here. The police man left em' in Atlanta" I say looking at daddy.

"Wha?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Wha' ye mean little one?" daddy says kneeling on the ground looking at me.

Shane walks over "There was a problem in Atlanta" he said looking at daddy and stepping back a bit at my glare.

Daddy looked at the crowd which was forming around us. "Little one, you take the arrows can clean em' I'll talk with Shane" he says stroking my hair as I walk away.

"He dead?" daddy asks walking around a little bit and looking towards the ground.

"Not sure" was Shane's response. Daddy looks up at this and has the 'I'm defiantly not happy' look "he either is or he ain't" daddy says walking towards Shane with a glare on his face.

Rick walks up to daddy not wearing his police uniform "isn't an easy way to say this" he says walking up to daddy.

"Who are ya?" daddy asks looking at him.

"Tha's Rick, he Carls Daddy" I say not looking up from the arrow I'm cleaning. Looking up Rick is looking at me and then to my daddy.

"Rick Grimes" he says flatly.

"Rick Grimes, ye got somethin' to tell me?" daddy asks.

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I hand cuffed him to a roof hocked to a piece of metal, and he's still there. Daddy turns away and looks to me. "Daddy" I say with tears in my eyes.

"Come er'" he says I drop the arrow and jump into my daddies arms placing my arms around his shoulders and my head in his neck.

"Let me process this, you sayin, you handcuffed my brother to a roof. And left em there." Daddy shouts at Rick. The vain in his neck bulged out and I started poking it.

"Yeah" Rick says looking around and not at daddy.

Daddy places me on the ground and walks away still with the squirrel on his shoulder. He suddenly turns and flings the squirrel in the direction of Rick who ducks out the way and daddy charges at him.

Shane comes in from the side and tackles daddy to the side. Gabbing his knife daddy swipes trying to cut one of them. T-dog comes over to help as well as daddy and Rick fight it out.

Shane gets daddy in a head hold and is holding him down on the ground.

"DADDY!" I shout coming to help him "Meg, stay back" rick says now having daddy's knife.

"Choke holds illegal" daddy says trying to breathe "yeah, well file a complaint" Shane says.

"Daddy! Stop ye hurting im'" I say as I walk towards him but Glenn pulls me back "Stop Meg, you'll get hurt." he says trying to calm me down.

"Daddy, just calm down" I say walking back to the tent that me and daddy share and walking inside.

15 Minutes Later

Daddy comes in and sees me crying. "Meg baby, please don' be mad at me" he says sitting next to me. "I was jus' angry bout Merle is all" he says picking me up and placing me on his lap against his chest.

"You could av' been hurt daddy" I say sniffing and looking up at him. Daddy smiles back and kisses my forehead "but I wasn't so, all dis cryin is for nothin'" he says kissing my again.

"Ye getting uncle M back?" I ask looking at him and swivelling in his lap so I am facing him.

"Yep, and when we get back, I'll teach ya how to use me crossbow" he says smiling

"YEAH!" I shout hugging him again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Daddy was cleaning the arrows that I didn't do when he was getting into the fight with Rick and Shane.

I sat next to just watching him clean them properly. From the corner of my eye I see Rick coming out of his tent buttoning up his sheriff shirt.

Rick and Shane are quietly talking with each other "wha' do ye think they're sayin?" I ask daddy and nudging him. He looks towards the 2 gossiping men.

"Don know and don care" daddy says going back to cleaning his arrows.

"Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Shane asks looking at Rick.

"Hey choose your words more carefully" Daddy says looking at me and stoking my hair

"No I did, douche bag is what I meant" Shane said raising his eye brows at daddy "Merle Dixon wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst" Shane said shaking his head

"Hey!" I shout walking towards them "Tha's not true, he would give me or daddy some water, just not ye assholes who hate 'is family and end up handcuffing em to a roof" I say shouting at the too of them.

"Meg, you needn't worry. Your daddy and I are going to get your uncle back okay?" he says looking at me and I smile back. "Okay" I say walking back to daddy's side "When'd ye learn asshole" daddy says smiling at me

"Uncle Merle taught me when ye wen' huntin'" I say looking at him

"I was talkin' to em about when I saw Shane on top of Lori and he said they were screwin' and I didn't know wha' that meant so he taught me some adult words so I could understand" I say looking down "Are ye angry daddy" I say tears in my eyes

"Nah, baby ye a Dixon and Dixon's speak dis language" He says smiling and kissing the side of my head.

"So, you and Daryl that your big plan?" Lori asks looking at Rick

"And Meg" I say laughing. "Hell no, ye ain't comin wiv us" daddy says looking up from his arrow "bu-" "NO" Daddy says over my 'but', "Ye, too young and ye'll get hurt, you stay here and look after the camp wiv ye crossbow and shot any walkers that attack, okay"

"Okay daddy" I say sighing.

Daddy, Rick, Glenn and T-dog are all going back to Atlanta to get Uncle Merle back but also a bag of guns that was dropped when Rick was over whelmed by monsters.

"Baby come er for a sec" Daddy says going to the back of the truck. He kneels on the ground so he is head height.

"I love ya, little one. We'll celebrate when Merle and I get back just the 3 of us like it was back before the would went to shi- went bad and walkers around, al'right" Daddy said leaning forward and bring me in for a hug and kissing my cheek.

"Okay daddy. I love ye too and uncle M" I say kissing daddies cheek and an extra-long and hard hug "I'll miss you until you come back" I say a tear rolling down my face.

Daddy wipes away my tear "why ye cryin?" he asks tilting my head to look at him in the eye.

"What if ye don't come back wiv uncle Merle and you get stuck or left their as well" I say full on crying now

"Tha' will never happen, I will always come back to ye no matter wha' and tha's a promise" he says kissing my head, nose and cheeks before smiling and jumping into the van.

"Love ye" I say walking back to Carl saying goodbye to his daddy.


	9. Chapter 9

Shane was going to teach Carl how to catch frogs, I followed Carol who was doing some of the washing with the other women from the camp.

"Ye doin' all the work because ye need de men to save ye sorry asses and they can't do tha if they're tired" I say looking up from the shirt I was wringing.

All the women stop and looks at me "Tha's wha uncle Merle says anyway, I don't believe tha" I say continuing with the work.

"What do you believe" Carol says putting emphasis on the 'you'.

"I think that without women the men wouldn't have any idea how to survive. They 'need' to save our butts. Nah, we can do it ourselves but we let the men do it so that they feel needed" I say looking at them all Jacqui nods and smiles and we all begin again the work again.

I come into the conversation when Amy talks to mw "Meg, what do you miss from your normal life" she asks looking at me.

"I miss uncle Merle's drug talk, when daddy when huntin, merle eats sweets and tells funny stories about daddy" I say giggling.

"I miss my vibrator" Andrea says and the girls begin to laugh.

"Me too" Carol says causing the group to burst out in surprised laughter.

"What's so funny?" Carols husband asks walking towards us smoking a cigarette.

Andrea begins to argue about what Ed does around camp when Ed slaps Carol. As he does that I kick the back of his knees bringing him to the ground before kicking him in the groin

"Never hit a women no matter how old and no mater wha they av done" is say as Shane comes over to take over the beating.

"Shane stop!" we all shout and then he threatens him before walking away, as we watch.

"Megan, never get in the way of an older man fighting. You are too young to understand but he could easily kill you, okay" Amy says bending down to my level.

I look down "okay" I say continuing to do the washing.

2 Hours Later

We were watching Shane attempting to stop Jim from digging holes. I was standing in front of Carol who was looking after Carl and Sophia.

"Nothing to be scared of" Jim says leaning on his shovel.

"I ain't scared Jimbo, ye wanna dig, ye dig, mat be monsters walkin, but it's still a free country" I say walking towards him. Hugging his legs I walk back with Amy whilst Shane continues to talk to Jim.

Dark

We were all sitting around the camp fire eating some rabbit and squirrel that daddy caught laughing at the different stories that were being told. Amy got up to go to the toilet whilst we continued talking.

I hear a scream as Amy is being bitten by one of the monsters. Everyone jumps up running for shelter or to their family. I look around at all the people running with their families and I have no one.

Shane stars shooting the monsters in the head as I run into the forest away from the monsters and begin climbing a large tree until I am far enough away that they won't be able to get me.

I continue to hear screams and gun shots but I stay in the tree until it is silent.

Daryl POV (First Time in a while)

Walking with Rick towards the camp when we here Screams and gun shots

"Oh my god" Rick says before we all run into the camp. Sprinting as fast as we can we make it to camp to see chaos.

Walkers everywhere with Shane shooting his shot gun and Jim with his baseball bat.

"MEGAN!" I shout firing an arrow at a walkers head. I load my gun and start popping rounds as well at walker's heads. "MEGAN WHERE ARE YA?"

I shout looking for my little girl "Meg Please!" I scream still fighting walkers.

Rick is reunited with Carl and Lori, but I can see Meg anywhere. Looking around Sophia is with Carol and Morales with his family.

"Has anyone seen Meg?" I say looking at the group still holding my gun. "No, we'll help you look" Rick says

"Meg! Megan!" People begin to shout but still no sigh of my little girl.

Walking around the camp I see short blond hair belonging to a small body.

"NO!" I scream "Please no, not Meg, please don't be Meg" I fall to my knees next to the body as Rick turns it over.

He wipes the blood off revealing the face "It's not Meg, Daryl it's not her" He says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Meg, Meg, MEG!" I shout walking around the camp looking for my little girl.

Meg pov

"MEG!" I hear my daddy shout. Slowly climbing from the tree I see a dead monster but also another one. I don't have any weapon to defend myself with so I cover myself in monster blood to hide my smell and walk back to daddy.

"MEG, PLEASE" I HEAR DADDY SHOUT. Coming into the camp daddy is the other side "daddy!" I shout and he slowly turns to look at me the same with all the other camp members. "MEGAN!" He shouts dropping his crossbow and running towards me.

As he nears he picks me up into his arms and cries into my shoulder, sobbing into it. I do the same.

"It was so scary daddy" I say crying with him. He releases me from his arms and places me on the ground.

"Daryl, she's covered in blood" Lori says as daddy looks from her to me.

"Baby, did you see a monster?" daddy asks wiping his tears away. "Yeah, there were two, but one was dead, why" I say looking up at him.

"Did one of them, hurt you?" he says picking me up and resting me on his hip.

"No, I covered myself to disguise my smell, like ye said daddy" I say smiling at him

"Thank god" he says wiping the blood off my face and arms and then kissing the clean areas.

Daryl POV

"Daddy" I hear a voice say and see a little girl with blond hair "MEGAN" I shout before running to her dropping my crossbow in the process.

I pick her up hugging her close to my chest. I begin to cry in to her shoulder.

"I was so scared daddy" she says also crying into my neck. I place her on the ground smiling at here.

"Daryl she's covered in blood" Lori says, I look at my girl an see that she and now I am covered in blood.

"Baby did you see a monster?" I say hoping it's not true.

"Yeah there were two but one was dead, why?" she responded looking at me.

"Did one of them hurt you?" I ask looking at her at eye level with my hands on her shoulders.

"No, I covered myself to disguise my smell, like ye said daddy" he said as a huge smile came to my face. My little girl was fine and healthy.

"Thank god" I say wiping her face clean and kissing the areas. I pick her up into another hug and swinging her around.

She smiles and giggles with the others in the group smiling and sighing in relief.

My little girl is safe nothing else matters.

"Daddy" I hear my little one say tugging my collar "Yeah ma little darlin'" I say kissing her cheek

"Where's Uncle Merle?"

"Umm"

An extra long chapter for an emotional ride. Tell me what you thought about it :)


	10. Chapter 10

So much has happened since the monsters attacked.

Amy was bitten, turned and then shot by Andrea

A lot of people died

Oh and my friend Jimbo was bitten

"Baby, ye gotta be quiet. This is a funeral for all the people that died yesterday" daddy said wrapping his arms around my shoulders and tugging me back into his legs.

"Does this include uncle M?" I ask looking up at daddy.

"Tha's up t' ye little one" daddy says continuing to watch Andrea placing Amy body into the ground.

Walking back daddy holds my hand and I swing out arms. "Are we safe now daddy?" I ask whilst walking with everyone else.

"Ye always safe ye know, no matta wha happens to anyone else I will always make sure tha ye are safe.

"Ye are me number one priority, al'right baby" daddy says picking me up and I place my head in his neck.

2 hours later

Morales and his family aren't coming with us to the CDC they are going to find their other family members.

I said goodbye to Eliza and Louis and she gave Sophia her doll and I gave her one of my arrows (plastic) from my crossbow.

"Bye" I say bringing them both in for a hug with Sophia before daddy takes me too his truck.

Once I'm strapped in daddy gets in the driver's side and we are off. Morales go left whilst we go right.

"BYE!" I shout out the window ad daddy continues on. I lean against daddy's side and slowly fall asleep.

Dream

Walking around all I can see are bodies some I recognise like Jim and Rick but others I don't. I continue onwards nether the less and come across daddy's crossbow and next to it is a letter.

Reading-

'Little one, I couldn't continue without you. You are the only thing in my life that was worth living for and now you are gone.

Maybe your with Merle or maybe you're on your own but I can't live with myself knowing you could be dead or worse walking around as the living dead.

I know we promised in the beginning that no matter what that we will continue living even if it is for each other but the pain is too much.

Every night I go to sleep dreaming of the memories that we could have had with each other.

Your first date and my first threatening talk with the boy.

You're first and hopefully late heart break and me punching the kid that hurt you

Your wedding day where I walk you down the aisle, giving you away to a man that deserves you and me crying my eyes out like a pussy but is excepted because everyone else is too.

Your first child with your husband and my first grandchild and once again more tears

Many more children that you bring up, properly better than I ever could.

On my death bed as an old man with grey hair and wrinkly skin as you hold my hand as I pass away waiting for you to join me in heaven.

But none of the above will happen and I can't live like that so I let go and wherever you are I will join you and I can finally be happy again.

Love you forever

Your Daddy

xxx

I continue walking as I see an angle winged vest I got for daddy on his birthday a few years ago.

In the distance I can see a body lying face down on the ground. I run towards it and turn the body over and I see that daddy is a monster now.

"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE, DADDY, NO DON'T DADDY!" I Scream as more monster come out of nowhere and start biting down on my arms, neck and legs as I continue screaming.

"Meg, MEGAN" I hear as I look around I am in the outside the truck with my daddy holding me in his arms "Daddy" I shout crying and sobbing into his neck.

Daryl's POV

The group are discussing Jim when I hear a childish scream of pure anguish. I look to Sophia and see her perfectly fine.

I look to the truck and see I left my door open. A walker could have gotten in and hurt Meg. Shit.

I drop my crossbow and sprint as fast as I can to Meg. I grip the door "MEG" I shout picking her up in my arms and shaking her "MEGAN!" I shout as she opens her eyes "Daddy" she shouts and cries into my neck.

"Its okay baby, it was just a dream little one, just a dream" I whisper over and over again.

She slowly begins to calm down "Ye wanna talk bout it?" I ask stoking her hear and she shakes her head.

"Go say goodbye to Jim, were leavin' im ere al'right" I say kissing the side of her head and she runs away.

Meg POV

"Jimbo, I don' wanna leave ya" I say hugging him and kissing his cheek and then holding his hand.

"Little Mego, you be a good girl for your daddy alright, behave and keep on living until the very end. I don't want to see you anytime soon up there, okay" He says stroking my head.

"Okay and if ye do see uncle Merle can ye say that I love em and that I miss em please" I say standing up and squeezing his shoulder as daddy nods at him and we walk away.

"Love ya Jimbo" I shout as we drive past him and waving.

On to the CDC.


	11. Chapter 11

"Baby ye stay near me al'right" daddy says looking me in the eyes before aiming his crossbow at some monsters and firing.

I look towards the truck and when I look forwards daddy has moved quite far ahead.

I run to catch up with him, as I do that I fall and scrape my elbow and hands on the floor. Looking at it looks like a lot of blood and it really hurts.

I was about to call for daddy when something grabs my shoulder, turning I see one of the monsters "DADDY!" I scream trying to get away from the monster.

I see daddy turn and the look on his face is of pure terror. He aims his crossbow and fires killing the monster before running over and pickling me up and running to where all the other people are.

"Little one, are ye bitten or scratched" daddy asks looking at me. I nod my head and hold out my arm.

At the nod of my head daddy falls to his knees in front of me and the group turn to look.

"Let me see it baby" daddy says with a couple of tears coming out of his eyes.

I hold out my arm and he places in it his hand stroking the blood around my hand and elbow before a laugh and smile comes to his face.

Standing up he shakes his head back and forth.

"I meant a scratch from de walkers, baby not the floor" he says picking me up and kissing my cheek as I rest my head in his neck.

The doors open and a really bright light emits from that area. We all run in and look around the hall.

"Any one infected?" A man wearing a white, well now grey shirt says aiming a gun at us all.

"One of our group was, he didn't make it" Rick says looking at the man

"Daddy, why did Rick have to talk about Jimbo?" I ask lifting my head from his neck.

"Donno baby, shh" he said placing his hand on my head and guiding it back to his neck "Okay daddy" I say yawning and closing my eyes.

"Baby, ye need to wake up" I hear my daddy say shaking my shoulder.

"Why?" I say lifting my head and looking around the room at everyone getting their blood taken. Carl is sitting in the seat shaking as blood is being drawn.

"Alright two left the little girl and the blonde lady, who first?" the guy said

I lift my head again and say sleepily "I'll go" as daddy drops me to the ground and walk over to where Carl was just being sat.

"Alright are you really little girl?" The man says preparing the needle.

"Ma names Meg and get on wiv it, waving de needle in ma face is puttin me off" I say as he injects me with it. After 3 minutes the blood is taken and the needle is out.

"There all done, your very brave Meg" The man said I smile up at him "I know" I say jumping off the stool and skipping to daddy who picks me up again and I once again fall asleep.

"DINNER!" someone shouts in my ear I instantly slap that person in the face and snuggle back into the bed. Wait bed, I open my eyes and see daddy holding his cheek "opps" I say smiling sheepishly and giggling a little.

"Ohh ya gonna get it" daddy says smiling and laughing at me.

"NO!" I scream running from the room to where everyone else is and jumping when daddy wraps his arms around my waist and placing me onto of a counter.

"ere' little one" Daddy says placing some food already cut up and a cup of fizzy drink. I eat up quickly not noticing how starving I was.

I see that Carl is having some adult drink "Daddy can I have some too" I ask daddy who has just had some of his "Why, of course ye can" he says pouring some red liquid into my cup.

I put the cup to my lips and take a sip. Everyone is looking at me as I take another and another.

"It's not too bad" I say giving it back to daddy.

"Defiantly a Dixon" Lori says looking at me smiling and I smile back.


	12. Chapter 12

Com on baby, time for a shower" Daddy yells from the bathroom. I sit up and immediately run from the room but daddy had already caught me

"NO! PLEASE NO" I scream as loud as I can trying to get away from daddy.

The door swings open and Rick, Lori, Shane, Glenn and Carol are all standing there ready to pounce.

"Hi" I squeak out "Wha ye doin' in ere?" daddy asks still not placing me on the ground.

"We heard Meg scream and though the worst" Rick say walking into the room

"Rick ye gotta 'elp me, please save me from my daddy" I say attempting to get away from daddy again

"What's he doing to you" Rick says walking even further into the room so that if it comes down to it he can split me and daddy up

"Daddy, he's" I stop and look down "He's what sweetie" Lori says also walking

"A BATH!" I shout once again trying to escape but daddy tightens his arms.

"Meg, we thought something serious was going on" Rick says walking away

"Wha' are ye talkin' bout." Bath time is a serious matta I need to ge' out of" I say frowning at Ricks back.

Daddy turns and places me in the bathroom and starts taking off my clothes.

Daddy, please I don' need a bath" I say with my bottom lip wobbling and eyes watering. He looks down at me smirking.

"Little one, I will always love ya. Really to the ends of the earth but darlin' ye stink" Daddy says turning the water on and cleaning off my stink.

 _When Jenner is talking about the infection_

A large flash goes across the screen ending the pretty lights and colours.

"Oh, pretty colours" I shout as Andrea says "He shot his patient in the head." Daddy, Rick and Carl all look at me and I look down.

"Sorry, didn't know" I say awkwardly shuffling my feet.

"Little one, you stay by Carol as I figure stuff out, okay" Daddy says kissing the side of my head. After a while daddy came back and he took me too our room.

"Daddy?" I say as daddy takes another large gulp of his golden drink

"Ye, little one" He says as he walks over to me and sits beside before placing me in his lap

"Are we goin be okay ere?" Daddy looks down at me and raises an eyebrow

"Why, de ask tha" he says shaking my head before placing me back on the bed before crouching down in front of me.

"The doctor official man looked really bad and guilty when I said about the colours. Did I upset him" I ask looking to daddy

"Na, darlin he's just havin a bad day" daddy says smiling as the buzzing in our room stops.

Daddy stands up at places his hand against the grate. He then walks outside as the lights turn off

"Wha's goin on, why's everthin turnin off?"" daddy asks swinging half his body out of the door way. The doctor comes and takes daddy's golden drink

"Baby stay in the room" he says before shutting the door and walking with the doctor.

1 hour later

"Baby, ye gotta get up NOW!" Daddy shouts in my ear he has his crossbow and our 2 bags ion his hand as he shakes me with the other.

"Wake the hell up NOW AND GET MOVING!" Daddy shouts again picking me up and forcing me to run at his pace.

"Daddy wha's goin on, slow down please" I shout over his running.

There is a hole in one of the windows. Daddy picks me up and carefully places me on the floor outside the building before once again running to his truck.

He places me in and then climbs in after placing me on the floor before climbing on top, protecting me from the flames and heat.

Once daddy got off from on top of me I looked out the window and saw all the flames.

"I was nearly stuck in that" I whisper but daddy heard as he looked over to me

"I wouldn't let ya die little one, ye too important to me" he says smiling and starting the truck and driving away from the flames.

Hey, so sorry it has been a while. I have a level exams to do I had one today and 3 left to complete. I also have a driving test on the first of July as well as starting my new job so everything is a bit hectic at the moment but hopefully by July I will update more often than I have been recently

Jen


	13. Chapter 13

We've been on the road for so much time. I keep sleeping at daddy's side until the truck ran out of gas and he went on his bike but I am too little to go on it too.

I sat next to Sophia and Carl along with Carol in the back whilst Lori and Rick drive. Dale's RV stopped in front of us as daddy stops and then passes by.

"DADDY!" I shout from my seat. He glances at me and nods his head. I sit back smiling.

The RV stops again and Dale gets out along with everyone else.

"Dead in the water didn't I tell you and just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-" Dale stops watching daddy pick something out from the boot of a car.

"Wha's tha daddy" I ask skipping up to him and looking up.

He glances down before taking something out of the boot and crouching at my level.

"ere little one a toy frog" he said giving me a stuffed frog. "It goes with ya stuffed deer ye got in ya bag" he says ruffling my hair and walking away.

"Baby, ye stay in Lori's sight alright" Daddy says walking away winking at me.

"Okay daddy" I say skipping to Carl and Sophia.

We have been finding stuff for around 10 minutes when Rick aims his gun.

I watch him for a while waiting to see if he is going to shoot or not when he comes running over.

"Lori under the car. Carl, Sophia and Meg get down now" Rick whisper yells.

Sophia and I partner up rolling under a car whilst Carl goes with his daddy.

"Sophia, where's my daddy?" I ask her "Shh" Rick says to us as the feet begin to pass us by.

I start crying along with Sophia but I cover her mouth trying to keep the loud sobs from coming out.

They have been walking past for a while now and Sophia and I have been shaking and crying through all of it.

Normally I'm not scared because I know daddy will save me but daddy isn't here and I don't know if he is okay or not and that is really scary.

It has been a while since and feet have passed us so we begin to get out from under the car.

"Come on Meg" Sophia says getting out when some feet come by us

"Ahh" Sophia sobs going in the other direction towards me, pushing me out from under the safety of the car.

A monster is attempting to grab her. She pushes me out and we both crawl away from the car towards the grass.

Running we slide down the slope, with the monsters following us.

We continue running as fast as we can. I'm still quite small and can't keep up with Sophia. "Sophia!" I shout as she runs off into the distance.

"Sophia!" I shout again trying to follow her the monster is behind me now, I drop my frog and run as fast as I can to catch up with Sophia I go off left and I lose the monster but also Sophia.

"Sophia" I pant out trying to get more breath into my lungs.

"Daddy" I whisper as I collapse.


	14. Chapter 14

Ouchy my head I think as I sit up. Looking around all I can see is forest and tree, well I guess that is forest but you know what I mean.

Standing up my head begins to pound. I look around again trying to see if I notice anything. I don't.

I begin to walk in the direction that I came from looking at the footsteps I had created.

Daddy taught me how to track and now that is coming in handy.

I hear rustling from behind me and a flash of something.

"Hel-" I stop myself daddy says that sound attracts them so I will stay quite.

"Meg!" I hear someone shout. I walk in that direction and see Sophia laying on the floor trying to catch her breath.

"Sophia" I say running up to her and hugging her hard. "I lost ya and everything wen black but ye back now, we need to get to the highway and back to my daddy and ye mummy" I say helping her stand.

"Meg, I hurt my ankle" Sophia whispers limping after me.

I turn around and see that her ankle is bruised and swollen. "Daddy can fix that by the car" I sat attempting to support her body weight as we begin the trek towards out parents.

 **DARYL POV**

"NO! Sophia" Carol shouts. I look towards where everyone is standing and can't see Meg.

"Little one, ye can come out now, It's safe, Meg, Megan" I sat looking under multiple cars.

"Lori, where's Meg?" I ask walking towards her with my crossbow on my back and readjusting the strap on my shoulder.

"Um Daryl, Rick went running after Sophia and Sophia was with Meg" Lori stammers out

"Wha ye mean?" I ask stepping closer to Lori.

"Meg ran away with Sophia" Glenn says looking towards the forest.

My little one, baby Meg ran from walkers with Rick hopefully looking after them.

An hour later Rick appears on the edge of the forest. "Oi, where's Meg?" I shout over Carols cries.

"I couldn't see her, I only saw Sophia and she should be here she wasn't where I left her" Rick says walking up the slope.

"My baby is still out there, she's only twelve" Carol cries into Lori shoulder. This angered me A LOT.

"YE LITTLE GRIL IS TWELVE MINE IS FIVE HOW THE HELL IS SHE SUPPOST TO SURVIVE ON HER OWN. YOU DUMB ASS BITCHES LEFT MY BABY TO RUN IN A FOREST FULL OF WALKERS ON HER OWN!" I screamed at them all before walking into the forest.

"Come on lets go look for them" I say still walking. I turn around and see Rock, Glenn, and Shane walking with me.

"please god make sure ma baby is okay, but if she is already gone at least let me find er, please, I never ask ye for much" I whisper as I walk on.


	15. Chapter 15

This is going to be a little different from other stories I and have read.

I am going to continue the story 1 week into the TV show around Episode 7 where they find Sophia. It's been 9 days since Sophia and Meg have gone missing.

Lots of POV changes, just warning you.

 **MEG POV**

I am tired of walking, with the amount I have been doing I might as well be a walker. There not monster anymore there Walkers and Sophia has been teaching me on them.

Together we have killed 2 mons- walkers she trips them and I kill them.

We found this barn full of them about a five days ago and have been living in there ever since. I covered ourselves with walker blood and guts like I did at the first camp to disguise our sent.

We stay on the upper levels just in case though. Don't want to be bitten in our sleep.

Walking up I make sure that the walkers are on the floor when I hear murmuring from outside the barn.

"Soph, I hear people" I say shaking Sophia awake. "Sophia" I say a little louder but not for the walkers to hear and shake her again.

"Meg, what are they saying" she whispers in my ear looking around with wide eyes. "I don't know I need to get closer" I whisper back but remaining where I am.

"Hey!" Sophia shouts. I quickly cover her mouth. Wha ye doin' they might not be friendly" I whisper at her "we should hide"

I say when the door is banged on constantly and the screaming of "Hershel"

Suddenly the doors are pushed open and all the walkers on the ground floor are running for the hills.

Shot apon shot are fired at the walkers coming out of the barn.

Once the barn is empty we begin to climb closer to the gap in the wall.

"Soph, they look pretty friendly, I mean they killed the walkers" I say beginning to climb down the ladder and towards the door.

Sophia and I walk out at the same time, covered in walker guts. Looking around at the faces I see Shane and Daddy.

My daddy is here I start to smile when a gunshot goes off hitting my head and I black out.

 **SOPHIA POV**

A shot is sounded and Meg falls "NO!" I scream falling with her.

The blood pours from her head "Mummy, come help her" I shout trying to control the bleeding.

Mr Daryl runs over to Meg and holds her in his arms "Little one, Meg!" he screams crying his eyes out at the increasing blood which is covering his clothing and mine.

Mummy runs over to me and holds me in her arms. I shake her out "no" I say wiggling "Help Meg"

I say going to Meg's other side and holding down on the wound.

"YE SHOT MEG!" Mr Daryl shouts at Shane.

 **DARYL POV**

All the walkers are coving the ground just outside the doors to the barn. There is still rustling as two more walkers come out.

Looking closer it looks like Meg with the dirty blond hair and young body. The two girls look up. It is Meg.

"Meg" I whisper stepping forwards as a shot is fired and Meg drops to the floor.

Sophia screams and runs to her but I am frozen where I am.

Sophia says something but all I hear is silence and even that is too loud.

Finally coming out of the shock I run over to Meg and Sophia and cradle Meg in my arms "Little one, Meg" I whisper to her crying and sobbing into her shoulder.

YE SHOT MEG!" I scream at Shane.

 **CAROL POV**

Two more walkers come out of the barn.

They look up at the same time and its Sophia my little baby my girl and Meg.

Meg falls to the ground as a shot is fired. Sophia screams and runs to her aid. Daryl has also ran over and I run to Sophia.

I pull her into a hug and cry into her hair. She wiggles out of my arms saying no.

"Mummy please help Meg" she says to me and goes to her other side the side where Daryl isn't there. I walk over and try to help.

 **SHANE POV**

God damn walkers, I hear rustling coming from inside the barn.

More walkers excellent more people to kill.

Two girls walk out of the barn. I load my gun and aim and shoot one of them collapses and the other shouts "NO!" she looks up and it's Sophia.

Shit I just shot Meg, oh well too late now.

"YE shot Meg" Daryl screams at me. I just turn away and walk towards Hershel.


	16. Chapter 16

The black filled me completely, but I could still hear pretty clearly

"Little one, Meg" I heard daddy whisper whist pickling up my body. He shook my body along with his sobs.

"Ye Shot Meg!" Daddy shouted at whomever shot me. I had daddies and someone else's hand over the bullet hole that was in my head.

"Please god I just got er back, please" daddy says into my hair whilst kissing my head and rocking me back and forth.

"Meg" I think Sophia whispered as well as everyone else. Lots of people were crying well that's what I think was happening because I couldn't see only hear them.

Slowly light started to come into my vision. I could see the outline of daddy's neck. I open my eyes fully and could see the people behind daddy gasp.

"Daryl, she's turned I need to put her down" Shane says placing the barrel of the gun to my temple.

"Pull the trigger I dare you" I whisper to him glaring the Dixon glare

"MEG!" Daddy shouts picking me up and hugging me close to his body while he kisses my face and head.

"Daddy!" I squeal hugging him as well.

Carol and daddy inspected my wound closely and see that it has only skimmed my head and the only damage it had done is that I have lost a lot of blood and damaged my shirt by staining it red.

"It looks like it just skimmed, you'll be alright" Carol says kissing my head and walking over to Sophia and giving her a hug.

"Little one" daddy says to me. I look up at him and see him smiling back.

"Meg, I love you too the ends of the earth and back again. Ye are the most important person in ma life and no one will take ya place" he said kissing my face over and over.

I squeal and try to run away from him but he quickly picks me up and over his shoulder and carries me over to Hershel.

"Is my baby al'right?" daddy asks the old man with grey hair.

"Yep, she's fine" he says walking away with 2 other girls

"HEY!" Daddy yells at him" daddy, his family members have just been killed, again if he never believed them to be gone in the first place" I say kissing daddy's cheek before he places me on the ground and crouches by me.

"When'd ye get so darn clever?" daddy asks placing some hair behind my ear

"Must'a got it from Merle" I say laughing and daddy chuckles along with me.

Carol walks over with some bandages and cleans my head up, but Sophia comes over and says

"Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes" and winces as I do as well "Tha's why Carol is using a bandage" I say smiling and giggling a little as Sophia joins in

"Ma brave little Meg" daddy says picking me up and holding me close to his chest, and kissing near to were the shot was.

"Ye know, when I was lookin' for ye and Sophia I also were skimmed in the head" daddy says looking at me "really" I say alert and interested in the story.

"Yep, fell off ma horse, shot ma side with me crossbow and then coming back to camp Andrea though I was a walker and shot me" daddy says placing my hand on his scabbed over wound.

"Were Twines" I shout running to Sophia to tell her the story about daddy

"Hey Soph" I shout "gotta story for ya" I say as I walk next to her.


End file.
